1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to umbrellas and, more particularly, to umbrellas that contain a source of illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person carries an umbrella, one hand is generally occupied with carrying the umbrella. This leaves only one hand free for carrying other articles. If there are two other articles that are to be carried, a problem is created. For example, if a person goes to walk a dog, three articles may be taken along: a leash, a flashlight, and an umbrella. These three items must be carried by two hands, and this presents a problem. As another example, if a person walks to an automobile when it is raining and dark, the person may need to carry an umbrella, a flashlight, and keys. Here is another instance when three items must be carried by only two hands, and another problem is created. In this respect, it would be desirable if an umbrella were provided which enabled a person to carry both an umbrella and a light source with one hand.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to umbrellas that include sources of illumination, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,381, 4,425,602, 4,860,179, 5,331,524, Des. No. 321,979, and Des. No. 353,041. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,381, 4,860,179, and Des. No. 353,041 discloses an illuminated umbrella in which a light bulb is located on the outside of an umbrella canopy. A light bulb located outside an umbrella canopy provides a visible signal to pedestrians and motorists that a person is walking with an umbrella. However, such an outside-canopy source of illumination does not provide illumination for lighting up the path that the holder of the umbrella is walking. In this respect, it would be desirable if an umbrella were provided with a source of illumination that illuminates the path that the holder of the umbrella is walking.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,425,602, 5,331,524, and Des. No. 321,979 discloses an illuminated umbrella in which the underside of the umbrella canopy is illuminated. However, none of these patents discloses that both the underside and the outside of the umbrella canopy can be illuminated. In addition, with each of the these patents, the underside source of illumination is located either along or adjacent to the umbrella handle. To provide a more extensive source of illumination, it would be desirable if an illuminated umbrella were provided with a source of illumination which is arranged on the underside of the umbrella canopy in an array which is radial with respect to the umbrella handle.
Still other features would be desirable in a light containing umbrella apparatus. For example, there may be times when a flashlight is needed, but the need for an umbrella is uncertain. Such a time may be when it is dark and cloudy or a forecast of rain has been made. However, before it is actually raining, there is no need for an umbrella to be deployed. Many umbrellas can be folded up into a relatively small volume before they are deployed. In this respect, it would be desirable if an umbrella were provided with a source of illumination that can be used when the umbrella is folded up and not deployed.
With an illuminated umbrella, there may be times when it would be desirable to use a source of illumination that is outside the umbrella canopy. At other times, it would be desirable to use a source of illumination that is in the underside of the umbrella canopy. In this respect, it would be desirable if an umbrella were provided which has two selectable sources of illumination, one outside the umbrella canopy and one on the underside of the umbrella canopy.
When a person is walking, especially when it is dark, it would be desirable if an audible security alarm were available to the person. In this respect, it would be desirable if an umbrella were provided which includes an audible security alarm.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use illuminated umbrellas, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a light containing umbrella apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables a person to carry both an umbrella and a light source with one hand; (2) illuminates the path that the holder of the umbrella is walking; (3) provides that both the underside and the outside of the umbrella canopy can be illuminated; (4) provides a source of illumination which is arranged on the underside of the umbrella canopy in an array which is radial with respect to the umbrella handle; (5) provides a source of illumination that can be used when the umbrella is folded up and not deployed; and (6) includes an audible security alarm. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique light containing umbrella apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.